


Knight of Ten

by MaxNightmare45015



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Genderbent lelouch, M/M, reversed roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxNightmare45015/pseuds/MaxNightmare45015
Summary: Leloucia, an Eleven wants nothing more than to leave the ghetto and start a new life in Britannia. Moments later another raid commences to obliterate the remaining Japanese. Saved by the mysterious C.C, she now has to prove herself a soldier. But what happens when the Knight of Three starts to show affection? Or the affections of the Prince of Britannia? Who will she choose?
Relationships: CC - Relationship, GinoXLeloucia, SuzakuXLeloucia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Leloucia breathed deeply and pulled her bag up to her shoulder nervously. She looked back over her shoulder for one final glimpse of the Shinjuku ghetto. With its decaying buildings, rundown streets and the people huddling close to a fire for warmth. It broke her heart, because these were the only streets she knew, but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

"Hey Leloucia, where your heading off to?" Asked one of the elderly women huddled by the fire. She smiled softly.

"I'm heading to Britannia," She raised an eyebrow.

"What's in Britannia?"

She shrugged some. "I honestly don't know ma'am. But there has to be something more for me than here. I just need to go find it."

"Well take care of yourself. Britannia isn't a place that's kind to our people."

She nodded. "I know. But I'll take care." She smiled and waved at her before walking forward again. When she got about halfway, she noticed something strange. The birds that were once chirping loudly, stopped. She blinked and looked around. And that's when she saw it. The old woman that she stopped by along the way to talk to stumbled in the distance. She couldn't see so well so she walked back slowly.

"Run Leloucia!" She screamed as gunshots started to happen. Leloucia stopped dead in her tracks and stared in horror as she saw the old woman drop to the ground. And that's when it happened. More gunfire filled the air, buildings soon started to fall down, making way for the Knightmare frames. She screamed and dropped her bag to the ground and started to run. Soldier after soldier came from behind the Knightmare frames. Bodies of her people started to fall to the ground one by one, being trampled on by the soldiers like trash. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did you get the ones on the far right?!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

Leloucia quickly hid into one of the buildings that haven't been raided yet. She looked around to make sure that the building was empty. She still couldn't be too careful. They were still out there. Murdering what was left of the ghetto. If there was anybody left after this last raid. She let out a breath of relief and sat down in the corner. She just had to wait long enough to survive. It wouldn't be so bad. She leaned her head back against the wall. Her heart wouldn't stop beating against her chest. She closed her eyes slowly hopefully to get some rest before she continued her journey to Britannia. Hours must of past by until loud thump was heard. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Everything happened so fast. Windows started to shatter, she quickly covered her head and screamed.

"I heard someone!" Shouted someone from far away.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran back into the shadows. Just in time before more soldiers started to run inside.

"Search everywhere! There has to be one more rat hiding!" They shouted.

"No!" She whispered and started to walk back slowly. This couldn't be it! It just couldn't! She felt the tears run down her cheeks. The far back she got, she felt something pressed against her. Before she could scream, their hand covered her mouth quickly and pulled her closer. She felt her heartbeat race faster than before. She slowly struggled against them, but they just pulled her closer.

"Don't make a noise! They'll kill you if they find you." They whispered into her ear. "I'm a friend, you don't have to fear me." She gulped nervously and nodded slowly. She still couldn't be sure if they were telling the truth or just putting on a show. But she had no choice right now. "Good girl." They whispered and slowly started to walk back, she moved with them until they stopped moving. She felt them slide down the wall with her until she was in their lap. She blushed tomato red. She gripped their hand, to loosen their grip. "I'm sorry." The said and slowly moved their hand from her mouth. She panted slowly and breathed.

"T..thank you for saving me.." She murmured slowly.

They give her a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to thank me."

"I have too. I could have died. I don't want to die." She whimpered and started to shake.

"That won't happen to you. I give you my word." They said and gently stroked her hair. She found the gesture oddly comforting, considering that she didn't know who this was. After a good while she felt them shift under her and she moved carefully. They got up to their feet and looked down at her. "I'll go see if the cost is clear and I'll get you out of here safely." They said and walked forward. The farther they got she couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't just an ordinary person who saved her. But a Brittanian soldier. She blinked in disbelief but sighted in relief at the same time. She was entirely grateful for this soldier. Instead of killing they were protecting her instead. She smiled a little and leaned against the wall again. Maybe there was some kind of hope for her after all? Some time passed by since the soldier last left and she started to get worried. She looked from her left to her right but was blinded by a red flash coming from the front of her. Soon there was more of them until she realized that it was the laser coming from a gun. She screamed and hid her face between her knees and covered her head with her arms.

"I found one!" Yelled one of the solders and pointed their gun at her. By the time she knew it the room filled with three more of them pointing their weapons at her.

She whimpered and kept hiding her head. "Please don't hurt me!?" She cried. "Get her up. She has to be the last one." One said as two of them came beside her and roughly picked her up by her arms, putting her on her feet. She started to shake and chocked back a sob as they dragged her from where she was hiding and threw her to the ground in front of them. She cried more and tried to hide herself.

"Ready!" One yelled as they cocked their weapons and aimed right for her.

"Aim!" Said another as they had their fingers right on the trigger.

"F.." Said another but was interrupted. "Don't shoot her!" They screamed as the same soldier from before came running back and blocked her with their body. "Don't shoot her. That's an order!" They yelled as the other slowly put down their weapons.

"For what?! We were getting to the good part!" One shouted and aimed his gun again.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the fire that never came. "I'm ordering you not to shoot! I expect you to obey!" They shouted.

"Will see what lord Jeremiah has to say about this corporal!" They threatened as they stormed out.

Right when they all cleared the room they turned around and held out their hand to her. She shakily took it as they helped her up to her feet.

"Thank you." She whimpered and leaned onto them. "That's twice now.."

"Don't thank me just yet. You're not completely safe yet. But I promise that you will be soon." She didn't understand what they meant by that but she was willing to go on some faith. She slowly pulled back from them and breathed deeply. She was still nervous and shifted from one foot to another.

Soon another man came in, this one was different from the others. She could actually see his face since it wasn't covered with a helmet. She blinks and looked at the man carefully. He walked in with confidence in his step and his shoulders back and powerful. As if he was god himself. He looked right at her and pointed. "Why isn't she dead yet corporal?" He asked and looked at the soldier next to her.

They took off their helmet and put it under their arm. She finally had a chance to see who her savior was. She took a peak to see that it was a man who saved her. He had green hair that covered his eyes at the tips. Pale white skin that didn't have a single mark for a soldier. When she looked up she saw his eyes were a lime green. "I'm waiting for answer C.C!" Jeremiah shouted and took out a handgun and pointed it right to her head.

"She isn't worth killing sir!" C.C replied.

"She isn't now huh?" He murmured and chuckled amused. "Why is that? Why is this Eleven worth saving and not worth slaughtering like the rest of them."

C.C looked right at Leloucia and back at Jeremiah. "I see something in her that is worth keeping alive. She can be a use to us. And I am willing to put my word to it."

"Your word huh? That's a mighty high price Corporal… And you know what I am willing to except that offer." He grinned and roughly grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet. He dragged her outside and threw her in the middle of more soldiers. She sat up quickly and hugged herself.

"Don't!" C.C yelled and ran out and was stopped by Jeremiah. "I want all of you to bear witness to what I am about to say. Our Corporal here has decided to come up with a little wager." He said and pointed towards her. "You see that Eleven right there? Well he thinks that this Eleven is special." The men around her started to snicker and gently jabbed her with the tips of their guns. She moved around and gulped nervously. "And I want to put her up to that test. From here on out she will be one of us. No one and I mean no one is to cut her any slack! She is to be treated like any other recruit! Nothing more, nothing less. And if she does not meet my standards. Not only will I kill her the last thing she will ever see is all of you. Having their way with her until the light goes from those pretty eyes of hers." He grinned and the men around them started to high five each other. "And the Corporal will also be turning in his resignation letter to me."

"I accept and you all will see!" C.C said and tries to pass Jeremiah and was grabbed by more soldiers. "Now now. No need to get impatient." He chuckled and took out his sword from its sleeve and pointed at her. She whimpered and scooted back some only too be roughly grabbed again and forced her to her knees. One grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back to show her throat. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled C.C and shook off the soldiers.

"You're going to make an example of her. Right now. By cutting off that beautiful main of hair. Can't have that to distract the men. You understand." Jeremiah said and handed him the sword. C.C gripped the sword and slowly made his way towards her.

"D..Don't! P..please." She whispered and cried more.

"Please don't hate me for this." He apologized and with one swift motion he cut her hair. The soldier who held her hair showed it off to everyone and dropped it to the floor.

She touched the remains of her hair on the floor and looked up at the man who had cut her hair. He looked back at her with no emotion on his face but the look in his eyes said it all. The remorse and regret was there but he could not show it.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the Britannian Army, Eleven." Said Jeremiah and took his sword back from C.C. "Were moving out soon!"

————————————————————————————  
First of all I just want to say that this was a request story from Shiranai Atsune, who also pitched me some more great story ideas. But first thing first, I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this one. If you haven't noticed that this a gender bent story. Lelouch is female and C.C male but the rest of the characters are still the same. But I hope that you all will enjoy this story.

Max-Nightmare


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the group of soidiers followed behind Jeremiah. Except for a traumatized Leloucia who remained on the floor still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"L..Leloucia?" C.C murmured and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

She flinched a little bit and rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe you just did that.."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to follow orders." He explained and helped her to her feet. "But I can fix this."

She shook her head and leaned onto him. "What's going to happen now?"

"Now we follow the rest and head back to base. Pick a uniform for you and see where your gonna sleep. And.." He trailed off and gently touched her hair. "I can fix this for you my darling."

She shuddered a bit and nodded. Honestly she was scared as hell and didn't know what to expect.

"Come on." He said and gently pulled her with him.

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Lead the way."

He gently took her hand and started to follow behind the rest of the troops.

She made sure to stay close beside C.C as possible. She still was a bit shaken up from what hadhappened back there that when they were behind the rest of the troops, she felt hands grab her arms and rip her away from C.C's side.

She yelped and saw that it was the soldiers that held her back. "Let me go!" She yelled and struggled against them.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled C.C as he tried to fight his way towards her.

But it was no use. They kept them apart.

"Awh Corporal." Snickered one of the soldiers. "Don't get so testy. We won't dirty your new play thing..as much." He chuckled as the rest of them did too.

She gulped nervously and still struggled against them.

"Look men! We got ourselves a fighter." He laughed and made his way towards her. He roughly grabbed her face between his fingers and pulled her close to him. "Your very pretty for an Eleven." He whispered and pressed his fingers tighter into her skin. She was pretty sure that he was gonna leave a bruise.

She gathered whatever strength she had and spit right in his face. "Disgusting pig!" She cried and kept moving her shoulders.

He just laughed and wiped his face. "I'm going to have fun breaking your whore in C.C. I promise you that." He said and blew her a kiss. "Let's go!" He shouted and motioned the men to let her go.

Once they did she fell to her knees again. She stared wide eyed at the floor and felt her chest tighten. She never knew what fear really was until today. The finished slaughter of what was left of the ghetto, or the promise of rape by one of the soldiers, if not all of them. 

She suddenly shuddered at the thought of all of those men having their way with her.. doing whatever they pleased.. God she felt sick to her very core.

"Is this what my life is to become..?" She whispered and gripped her cheeks and felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She tried to get on her feet but her knees felt like pudding. She couldn't even hold herself up.

C.C moved quickly and caught her before she hit the pavement. She laid limp in his arms as he gently stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay." He said and picked her up, bridal style and kept walking.

The comments from the men must of finally took their toll on her. Who could blame her for feeling helpless.. He felt for her. He really did.

"Whatever it takes." He murmured and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed and puffy from crying. The trail of tears stained her dirty cheeks. "I will protect you. Until you can protect yourself. That is my vow to you Leloucia." He whispered and followed close behind the rest.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jeremiah said and raised an eyebrow at him. "My my. What happened to our new recruit?"

C.C slowly shifted her in his arm. "Too much for one day sir. I suggest a day or two to let her rest and recover." He suggested.

"Hmmm." Jeremiah hummed and gripped his chin. "Gentleman?" He asked around. "This isn't going to work is it?" He said and they nodded. "The Britannian Army doesn't show weakness! And we are not going to start now. Put her down Corporal."

"S..sir. Please reconsider.. This is harsh." He said and kept his grip on her.

"My. I am surprised at you." Jeremiah said and shook his head. "If it was any other man or woman, you wouldn't have gave a damn... Why now? Why is this woman any different?"

"It's... it's not what you think." He mumbled and gently set her down.

"Someone hand me a cup of water. Preferably a very cold one." Jeremiah said and held out his hand.

Within a few minutes someone put a cup of water in his hand. He came towards her and poured the water right on top of her head.

She yelped and jerked up out of his arm. She hugged herself and looked up at Jeremiah. "W..why did you do that?!" She cried.

Instead of answering he grabbed her by the back of her head and lifted her up, to where she was on her knees.

She cried and gripped his hands. "Let go!"

"Listen to me and listen to me good. Because I am only going to say this once. So make sure that you hear me loud and clear." He said and tightened his grip. "Right now you will give your life and limb to Britannia and the Britannian Empire. You will work to become the damn best soldier that is expected of you! We do not except weakness! You will **NOT** show weakness on and off the battlefield! Do you understand me?" He said and pulled her up higher.

She cried more. "I understand! I'll be one of the best soldiers of all times! I swear!"

He smiled and let her go. She fell to her knees and panted. "Good girl. The answer I expected."


End file.
